


Following the Trail

by Triskellion



Series: Online [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Deep Six, LJ Tibbs, M/M, Rock Hollow, Thom E Gemcity, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: McGee has uncovered an unexpected picture in one of the LJ Tibbs forums. So, just how did an actual picture of GIbbs end up in a slashy forum?





	Following the Trail

“What's she doing here?” Tony asked as he walked through the door to Tims's apartment. After the discovery that afternoon, the team had agreed to combine forces and see what damage control they could do that evening. Ziva and Tim he expected to be present. Abby he did not. And he really didn't want to think about Abby's reaction to finding out Gibbs swung both ways and there was pictorial proof. That girl was disturbingly fond of her 'silver haired fox,' given the paternal way Gibbs treated her.

“You think I wouldn't find out?” Abby snarled at him, walking over on her platform boots to sock him hard in the arm. “It was all over the office that something hinky was on the internet and that it had to do with Gibbs.”

“But no one saw what,” Tony snapped back. “It's bad enough we did.” If he'd had any sense, he would have had Tim close the file as soon as he saw it, well before Ziva came in. He shuddered to think what Gibbs would have done if someone outside the team wandered over.

“If it's about Gibbs, I get to help,” Abby insisted, standing nose to nose with the senior agent without fear.

“Enough,” Ziva snapped, pushing the duo apart. “If Abby wants to help, let her. McGee has already let the dog out of the bag.”

“Cat,” Tony corrected reflexively, his eyes never leaving Abby. 

“Which reminds me,” Abby said, eyes lighting up with delight. “When do I get to see this lovely image?”

Tony coughed as his cheeks turned pink. “Not sure he'd want that,” he muttered.

“What, like we all haven't caught the occasional glimpse of Gibbs _in flagrante delicto_ in the showers before,” Abby said. She looked quickly at the three others in the room and caught onto the uneasy look in all their eyes.

“You didn't tell her everything, did you, McGee?” Tony asked pointedly, turning on the younger agent. If Tim had held back even that much against Abby, he was shaping up better than Tony thought.

“Well ... I didn't think Gibbs would really ... want that shared,” Tim stuttered from his position in front of his computer.

“He told us willingly enough,” Ziva pointed out.

“It was either that, or glare us into submission and pray we never brought it up again,” Tony said sarcastically. “Given it was in the middle of the bull pen ...” He trailed off, leaving the conclusion open. None of the ones he saw looked pretty, and from his team mates' expressions, they weren't having any better luck.

“Not a lot of options,” muttered Tim.

“I do not think anyone else saw, no matter what they heard,” Ziva said.

“And none of us said just what was in the picture,” Tim added.

“Just what was in the picture?” Abby asked eagerly. “You just said there was nudity.” She walked over and punched Tim on the shoulder. “Cough up the juicy gossip now.”

“Just show her,” Tony said with a sigh. This meant he'd have to see it again. Not good. “It's not like who knows how many others have seen it by this point.” 

“I already had it pulled from the site,” Tim said even as he opened a folder on his desk top and clicked on an image file. The same photo from that afternoon once again filled his screen, and Tony was struggling with himself not to drool.

“Damn,” Abby said as if reading Tony's mind, eyes wide as she took in the sight. “Those are some fine looking men. Looks like the boss hasn't lost any of his physique with age. Except for the hair ...” 

Tony clapped a hand over her mouth. “I really don't want to think about that right now,” he hissed into her ear as Ziva watched with a curious stare. Abby knew about his ... feelings for their boss. She'd cornered him years ago on the matter. Usually, however, she knew better than to push him. He was going to do something stupid if she didn't stop with the suggestive chatter, and Ziva was too on the ball to miss it. He so didn't want Ziva to know. “Boss doesn't take kindly to people invading his privacy. If you pulled the file already, why do you still have a copy, McGee?”

“Um ... well, there's information attached th-th-that could lead to who posted it,” Tim stuttered apologetically. 

“And how will that really help in the long run?” Tony asked, pressing a hand firmly into the younger agent's shoulder.

“If we can track down who, find their computer or internet account, we can possibly track where else they've been, and what they do in the future,” Abby offered excitedly. “Not to mention the possibilities for revenge.”

“Is any of that legal?” Ziva asked pointedly.

“Well, we are sort of investigating a case of harassment of a federal agent,” Tim offered hesitantly.

“Not officially,” Tony pointed out. “That would require paperwork, and Gibbs would kick our asses.” Though whether he wasn't already going to do that, Tony wasn't positive. He definitely wasn't looking forward to their next training day.

“So no, not really,” Abby said. “But it's for Gibbs, and we are good at covering our trails.”

“You'd better be,” Tony said. Ass kicking in the future aside, he knew they couldn't do nothing. “How can Ziva and I help?”

“Order dinner,” Abby suggested.

“Well, there's also the matter of finding out how far this might have leaked,” Tim suggested.

“Ziva's the one experienced in compiling dossiers,” Tony said pointedly, eying the Mossad officer. Usually, these days, he trusted her implicitly. But sometimes, when he thought back to those days after Kate was killed, he wondered. Especially when it came to the boss. “I'll order the pizza.”

“I made a few calls earlier,” Ziva said, “and told my contacts I was looking to update my dossier on Gibbs. So far, they have told me nothing I did not know or know more about from personal experience. There has been no mention of the photo.”

“And you didn't ask directly?” Tony asked as he hung up with the pizza parlor.

“Of course not,” Ziva snapped. “That would crash the whole thing wide open.”

“Blow, not crash,” Tony corrected. It really was just a reflex these days, correcting Ziva. Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose. Surely after three years ... then he'd see that frustrated light in her eyes and have to hide a laugh.

“Whatever,” Ziva said. “I am waiting for a few more people to get back to me, but so far it seems the international community has missed this little debacle.” 

“And we're going to try and keep it that way,” Tim said, still typing away. “Abby and I have this part covered for now, if you two want to go.”

“No way, McGoogle,” Tony said teasingly, but with a hard edge to his voice. “When we've got a good feel, I'll go give Gibbs a sit rep. Until then, we keep poking around.”

“And you're going to do what?” Tim asked pointedly, glaring at Tony over his shoulder.

“Bug you,” Tony said with his trademark cocky grin. “After all, it's your fault this happened.”

“How is this Tim's fault?” Ziva asked sharply.

“He wrote the damned books,” Tony snapped back, his smile vanishing. “He used us in them. Sure, someone not paying attention might miss it, but to someone who knows us? Who is really going to miss the connection when the main character is named LJ Tibbs?”

No one could counter that argument, and silence filled the room for a time except for the clack of keys under Tim and Abby's fingers. Tim initially sank into his seat in shame, his shoulder hunched uncomfortably, but as the silence lengthened his confidence slowly returned as he continued the work he specialized in.

* * *

“I think I got something,” Tim finally said, almost an hour later. The pizza had come and long since been consumed. 

“What?” Tony asked, instantly moving to the younger agent's shoulder and staring at the screen. 

“I traced the upload to an internet account and the account to a name,” Tim replied.

“Diane Fornell,” Abby added, a wicked smirk on her lips.

“She never changed her name after the last marriage?” Tony asked. 

“I believe she had a child with Agent Fornell,” Ziva offered. “Perhaps that was a factor in the decision.” 

“I don't care what her name is. I want to know where she got that photo,” Abby growled.

“Probably a PI,” Tony offered. “Gibbs said it was taken after she served the papers for their divorce. She was trying to butter up the judge.”

“Well, that would butter me up fine,” Abby said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows. “But I suppose that explains the blurry yellow at the sides.” Tony reached out a hand to slap her lightly on the back of the head. Anyone else probably would have gotten a glare and a punch, but she just grinned back evilly. 

“Probably curtains,” Ziva said.

“Exactly,” Abby agreed. “You know, if we crop it a bit ...”

“Stop that thought right there,” Tony said, trying not to imagine taking a copy home with him. “You are not keeping that picture, cropped or otherwise. In fact, as soon as he can, Tim here is going to delete his copy.” Thereby removing all temptation. “Right, Timmy?” Tony didn't have to walk over to lean on Tim The look he shot the younger agent was enough to buckle a stronger man.

“Right, Tony. Not fair to Gibbs to keep it,” Tim said quickly, then turned back to his computer with a soft sigh of relief. 

“Good answer.”

* * *

“I could screw up her credit line,” Abby offered as she leaned away from the computer desk.

“Illegal,” Tony pointed out. “Though tempting.”

“As if it weren't bad enough she screwed Gibbs over with the divorce,” Abby muttered. “She shouldn't get away with this too.”

“Apparently this is part of how she screwed him over so well. I have no problem with revenge, just don't do anything illegal,” Tony said.

“You should not encourage her, Tony,” Ziva said, irritation showing strong.

“You saying you aren't angry with Diane?” Tony asked, disbelief plastered on his face. He thought Ziva owed the boss more than that.

“No, I am not saying that. I am saying ...” Ziva began, but Tony cut her off.

“Threatening her with a gun, while satisfying, will not help.” The way Ziva winced told him he'd hit it on the head. After three years, Ziva still tended to fall back on her Mossad training when push came to shove. “We need something more subtle. For that, I trust the wonder twins over there to come up with something appropriate. Eventually.”

“Subtle,” Ziva muttered darkly.

“I haven't found any other photos so far,” Tim interrupted. “It would be easier if I could get my hands on her computer, but under the circumstances ...” He shrugged. “I'll keep looking, and I have a few of the moderators I know doing the same. We should catch any other such posts more quickly.”

“How long was this photo on the internet?” Ziva asked.

Tim gulped. “Over a week. And there were thousands of hits.” Everyone gasped softly. If anyone else who knew Gibbs saw that ... not good. “I'm afraid LJ Tibbs is a rather popular character ...”

“Don't dig yourself any deeper, probie,” Tony suggested. 

“I guess you don't to hear about the fan fiction, then,” Tim said. His tone was oddly disinterested, and it caught Tony's curiosity immediately. What the heck was the younger agent digging into?

“Oh, Timmy, you have to tell him about the fan fiction,” Abby cooed.

“What is fan fiction?” Ziva asked.

“I'm with her,” Tony said. “What are you talking about?” And hopefully curiosity didn't kill the DiNozzo.

Tim smirked and pulled up another website on his computer. Tony recognized the URL as belonging to the same site as the photo. “Fans write stories based on the characters from the book and post it on the web. It's called fan fiction. Some of it is true to the books, continuing adventure kind of stuff. This, however, is more speculative.”

Abby was bouncing in her chair as she chimed in. “Diane posted the photo supposedly as part of an argument on this site that Tibbs is actually gay, or at least bi. Some of his fans believe the relationship between Tibbs and Lann was a lie, or somehow Timmy got it wrong.”

“Gotta love those obsessive fans,” Tony said sarcastically, thinking of Landon and where his obsession had led him. “Not.”

“So in this forum, people post stories where Tibbs is in a romantic relationship with a man,” Tim continued.

“Like who?” Tony asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Oh, some like original male characters,” Abby said, her grin both disturbing and sweet.

“And some like other characters from the book. This one is about LJ Tibbs and Special Agent Tommy.” Tim had a terrifying grin on his face as he turned to look at Tony.

Tony was flabbergasted, his jaw dropping in surprise. No way.

“You are kidding, yes?” Ziva said. “The book makes it quite clear that Tommy and Lisa are together, as absurd as that is.”

“The book makes it perfectly clear that Tibbs and Lann are together,” Tim pointed out. “When it comes to obsessed fans, denial is not just a river in Egypt.”

“Ouch,” Tony said with a physical wince. “That is just wrong, all of it, on so many levels.” Really wrong. Totally wrong. His character with Ziva was bad enough, but his character with Gibbs? He did not need that kind of encouragement.

“I didn't make it up,” Tim insisted, pointing at the screen.

“That's all right. I've had enough shocks today looking over your shoulder,” Tony said, his tone not reaching the level of playfulness he was trying for. He didn't want Ziva picking up on where his brain was. “Any of you think you're going to get any more useful information tonight?”

“Probably not,” Tim said. “I've got thing set in motion, but it depends on if Diane tried anything else.”

“Still plotting. I'll let you know if I come up with a better option,” Abby said. “Maybe I'll take a close look at her bank records and see if there's anything to tell the IRS. She did clean out the bank accounts of two federal agents.”

“Just don't do it on company time,” Tony suggested with a drained sigh. He knew Abby would get there, he just wasn't sure he wanted to know what she would come up with. The girl was evil when she tried.

“I will let you know if any more of my contacts call back,” Ziva promised. Oh good, she sounded oblivious.

“Then I'm out of here,” Tony said. “Get some sleep, folks. We still have to face the office tomorrow.” 

As he walked out the door, he heard Ziva ask, “Which is worse, facing the office or facing Gibbs?”

“He's getting Gibbs over with, remember,” Tim said as the door closed.

Tony rolled his eyes as he set off down the hall, but that was all he could do. He wasn't afraid of Gibbs. Really. He never had been. Afraid for? Plenty of times. The man got into more trouble that even he did. But while the bark was good for getting people to do what he wanted, Tony knew Gibbs would never hurt his people, and he had sensed that from the first.

However, today he'd had a few perceptions about his boss altered, and he was having a hell of a time sorting it all out. So he was going to talk to the boss, because talking to Gibbs usually helped him sort things out, except this time he was trying to sort out Gibbs, so he couldn't really bounce ideas off the man. In fact, if he even tried to talk about some of the things he was thinking, he'd probably ... well, not get shot, but certainly get shot down. Except now he knew Gibbs liked men, and that ... really wasn't helping his train of thought.

Neither was the idea that there were people out there writing about Tibbs and Tommy. Maybe he should take a look at that website ... no, he wasn't thinking about that. It was just ...

He liked Gibbs, had for ages, in several senses of the word like. He wasn't an easy man to like, but once you got to know him ... well, if you were a redhead that would be the point you ran, but Tony wasn't a redhead. That didn't mean he had a chance in hell, however. Right, he'd go, tell Gibbs what they were doing, then go home and drink himself into a stupor. That was safe. That was normal. That wasn't what he wanted to do, but damn it, really, it was what he was going to do.

And if he kept telling himself that the whole length of the drive to Gibbs' house, maybe he'd actually convince himself to do it ... rather than walking up and kissing the man like he wanted to.


End file.
